1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof capable of a touch input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into mobile or portable terminals and a stationary terminals based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminals can be further classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mount terminals based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, for example, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, the improvement of structural or software elements of the terminal may be taken into consideration to support and enhance the functions of the terminal.
Owing to the enhancement, a terminal may have an electronic note view function. However, when one page of the electronic note is displayed on the screen of the terminal, it has an inconvenience that a user is unable to view the content of the previous or next page in advance.
Accordingly, the user has difficulty in editing a current page using the previous or next page of the electronic note. Furthermore, when electronic note lists are displayed on the screen of the terminal, the user has difficulty in editing the configuration of an electronic note using the electronic note lists.